


Married

by MapleHere



Series: EdWin Oneshots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed is soft, EdWin wedding y'all, F/M, so is Winry, the next morning to be precise, well post-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleHere/pseuds/MapleHere
Summary: He wakes slowly, his arms and legs regaining their faculties as his mind pushes its way out of the haze that always accompanies sleep.  Things come back to him gradually as he stretches, a small smile placing itself on his lips.'I'm married.'





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> This sparked after I realized how adorable their little backyard wedding would have been despite their monster wave of guests of high ranks.

He wakes slowly, his arms and legs regaining their faculties as his mind pushes its way out of the haze that always accompanies sleep.  Things come back to him gradually as he stretches, a small smile placing itself on his lips.

_I'm married._

He opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling, his smile widening into a grin.  He takes a slow breath, which morphs into a yawn, and sighs, turning to look at the empty side of his bed.  He's not surprised; she has work to do, after all.  He buries his face in her pillow and takes a deep breath, feeling his heart grow lighter as her scent fills his nostrils.  He pulls his leg under him and pushes himself up onto his knees, bringing the pillow with him.

When he stands, he drops the pillow back into its rightful spot and numbly wobbles his way into the kitchen.  He smiles warmly at Alphonse, who sleeps in the chair across from where Ling snores on the couch.  Ed has no doubt that the security guards are on high alert or that Winry has offered them at least three cups of coffee already.

He manages to mute the clicking of his automail as he walks past them, though he's sure that Ling's roaring would have woken Al long ago if noise were an issue.  When he enters the dining room and sees a slip of paper with his name on it next to a plate of leftover wedding cake, he can't help the chuckle that escapes him. There's a glass of milk next to it, which he completely ignores in favor of picking up the note.

 

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, maybe tomorrow._

 

He smiles and grabs the cake before following the sound of whirring machinery down the basement stairs and into Winry's workshop.  He stops on the steps as he catches a glimpse of his fiancee's-- _wife's_ \--beautiful hair.  He watches her work for a moment, his entire being warming at the fact that _this_ is his _wife._

She glances over her shoulder, and his breath catches. _Flawless._  She smiles and looks back to her power tools, switching them off before spinning around to face him.  His heart nearly explodes.   _Goddess._  She takes off her gloves and places them on the worktable behind her and stands to approach him.

"And just _what_ is my _wife_ up to this morning?" he asks softly, his voice rough with sleep as he drops his lips to her cheek and places a hand on her waist.

Winry beams at the question and cups the sides of his face as she draws him into a kiss of her own.

Edward smiles into the kiss and pulls her closer, lifting the cake to avoid crushing it.  "Well?" he asks softly, his lips brushing hers as he speaks.

"The Michaelses just ordered a new arm for their son, said he needs it by Wednesday," she responds, resting her forehead against his as she clasps her hands behind his neck.

"What a brat," Ed remarks jokingly, "ruining my chance at a normal honeymoon...couldn't even wake up next to my _wife."_ He relishes in the word as it rolls from his lips onto hers.

She smirks at this and shakes her head.  "Absolutely _rotten_.  How _dare_ he need prosthetics," she responds softly, her eyes staring directly into his.

Ed chuckles softly and kisses her again, chaste and sweet.  "I love you..." he mumbles, his voice quiet and bursting with emotion.  "I can't believe it...we're _married,"_ he says, as though astonished.   _And,"_ he laughs, "I saw you in your dress early, and nothing bad happened."

Winry can’t help the giggle that bubbles up or the way her cheeks flush as she remembers Edward helping her change before the reception.  She couldn’t manage the dress on her own, and she couldn’t think of anyone better to assist her.  She rubs her thumb along his hairline just behind his ear as she bites her lip.  She can’t remember the last time she was this happy.

_Al getting his body back,_ she thinks to herself with a slight nod.

She looks into her husband’s-- _husband’s!!--_ golden eyes and sees an entire future in them.  Where there used to be pain, and grief, and strife, she now sees hope, and happiness, and love.  She nods to herself again and takes a deep breath before letting out a short sigh.  “Yeah, I think I made the right choice,” she says, pursing her lips as she studies his handsome features.  “I think you’re gonna be a great husband.”

Ed’s lips, chapped and rough as they are, spread into a smug grin unlike any Winry has ever seen before. _“Gonna be?”_ he asks, raising an eyebrow.  “I already _am.”_

She smiles again and laughs as she kisses him softly.  “Yes, yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find more of my works at maples-pages.tumblr.com, and you can scream about FMA with me on my main, hopped-up-on-maple-syrup.tumblr.com.
> 
> Please feel more than free to comment!


End file.
